


Tar Wreck: The Wrath of Yawn

by ArgentNoelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Graphic Novel, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ACTUAL graphic novel depiction of the wrath and revenge of Yawn; plus the crew of the most famous starship in the Federation!</p>
<p>[Otherwise known as: a parody of The Wrath of Khan]</p>
<p>HAS PICTURES! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tar Wreck: The Wrath of Yawn

**Author's Note:**

> here is a link to where you can see them elsewhere:
> 
> http://thetransportermalfunction.blogspot.com/p/comics.html

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

  


  


  


 

  


 

  



End file.
